The present invention relates to a barrier-forming composition. In particular, the present invention is directed to a composition that, when applied to a surface, enhances the removal of an object having an adhesive-containing surface from the surface to which the composition is applied without substantially interfering with the ability of the adhesive to adhere to the surface. Preferentially, the composition is used to pre-treat skin (or hair or nails, all of which are examples of xe2x80x9ca surfacexe2x80x9d) before adhering to the skin an object having an adhesive-containing surface. The barrier-forming composition significantly reduces redness and/or irritation that may be caused by the removal of the adhesive-containing surface from the skin.
Presently, when an object having an adhesive-containing surface is placed on another surface so that the object adheres to the other surface, removal of the objects may cause harm to the other surface. Such xe2x80x9cother surfacesxe2x80x9d include but are not limited to skin (mammalian or otherwise), hair and nails. For example, when an object having an adhesive-containing surface is placed on skin, removal of the object causes irritation and redness of the skin. Such xe2x80x9cobjectsxe2x80x9d include but are not limited to bandages, anti-smoking patches, and magnet-therapy discs.
This irritation can be addressed by pre-treating the other surface with a composition such as an aloe gel. A problem with pre-treating the other surface with aloe gel is that aloe gel can interfere with the ability of the adhesive surface to adhere to the other surface. For example, applying aloe gel to skin before applying a bandage would render the adhesive surface of the bandage useless. The bandage would simply slide off of the skin.
Surprisingly and unexpectedly, it has been found that a composition comprising panthenol, chitosan, and a suitable carrier forms a barrier on certain surfaces that enhances the removal of an object having an adhesive-containing surface from another surface without substantially interfering with the ability of the adhesive surface to adhere to the other surface. Panthenol, by itself, creates a thick, sticky film. Chitosan, by itself, creates a very thin film. Together in the same composition, panthenol and chitosan complement each other to form a pleasant barrier-forming composition.
The present invention provides a composition comprising panthenol or a derivative thereof, chitosan or a derivative thereof, and a carrier, wherein the composition forms a barrier that enhances the removal of an object having an adhesive-containing surface from another surface to which the composition is applied without substantially interfering with the ability of the adhesive to adhere to the other surface.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method of forming a barrier on a surface that enhances the ease from which an object having an adhesive-containing surface is removable from the surface without substantially interfering with the ability of the adhesive to adhere to the surface. The method comprises applying a composition to the surface, where the composition comprising panthenol or a derivative thereof, chitosan or a derivative thereof, and a carrier.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a composition comprising by weight from about 0.1% to about 10% panthenol or a derivative thereof, from about 0.1% to about 15% chitosan or a derivative thereof, from about 5% to about 95% water, from about 0.1% to about 5% glycerin or a glycerin derivative, and from about 5% to about 95% alcohol.
All percentages referred to in the specification and claims are by weight unless otherwise stated.